Accidental Meeting
by iheartShules
Summary: Alex Danvers just wants to get a smoothie when she runs into someone unexpected...Maxwell Lord. ::Not sure if I ship them or not, but this was in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. So I apologize for errors as I quickly wrote it out:: Takes place sometime after 1x6 but before 1x9


_**AN: Okay, so I needed to write this out because these two are hurting me and this has not been proofread so I apologize for the mistakes in advance. I wrote this about an hour ago because it kept getting in my way of my other stories. I'm not sure if I want to ship them or hope Alex kicks his ass or a mixture of both. I like Max and I want to believe they can redeem him and I see a connection between Alex/Max. Sigh. Well, it is what it is I guess. This is my first attempt at the show and these characters so I'm not entirely sure if I got their voices right or not.  
**_

 _ **Takes place sometime after 1x6 but before 1x9.**_

* * *

"Agent Danvers, are you following me?"

Alex blinked as she whirled around recognizing that rich soft voice anywhere. Oh good god, this wasn't—couldn't be happening to her again! But sure enough it was. There standing behind her was Maxwell Lord in his nice expensive suit and burgundy dress shirt peeking out from underneath. She refused to feel self-conscious in her tattered and well-worn whitewash jeans, with holes at the knees coupled with her underwhelming blue fitted tee peeking out under her coat. This was the second time in less than a week that she had been someplace and he had appeared out of thin air. The first time it had been at the bookstore and now at the smoothie shop. Did she just have that bad of luck?

She tilted her chin up in defiance. "I'll have you know Mr. Lord that my life does not revolve around you. I really have no reason to follow you or wish too." she stated cordially. He smiled which transformed his face. It annoyed her that he was good looking.

"You can understand my hesitation to believe you Agent Danvers, as this is yet another coincidental meeting between us. First we run into each other at the bookstore, which your choice of books is…interesting." he murmured and she refused to blush at the memory of him seeing her holding a copy of _Fifty Shades of Grey_ when they bumped into each other. Alex knew she was late to the party with reading it but her day job left little time to herself. "And now here we are at the smoothie shop, I don't believe in coincidences."

"Well it's a good thing I don't care about what you believe or not, Mr. Lord." She said and he laughed gently. "Maybe it is you following me because I don't believe in coincidences either." she stated dryly.

"Don't be ridiculous." he murmured and Alex shrugged and turned to face front and ignore the unwanted pest behind her.

Max allowed his gaze to drift over Agent Alex Danvers, noting the way her jeans looked well-worn as if this was her favorite pair. His eyes paused on her bottom; she looked as good in these old jeans as she did in her skintight black pants that made him uncomfortable. He felt the pesky pang of attraction to this woman the immediate moment they met. Alex was unique, spirited, opinionated, and his usual charm worked opposite on her. They were polar opposites especially on the subject of Supergirl yet she still interested him.

Alex tried to ignore the feel of his eyes on her. She flicked some of her short brown hair behind her ear and pasted a smile on her face as she stepped to the counter once it was her turn. "Hi, I would like your Almond Mocha High Protein Smoothie, please." she ordered.

"And I'll have the same, place it on one bill." Max spoke up as he stepped beside her at the counter.

Alex looked towards him and then back at the cashier. "No, that's not necessary. Separate bills, please." she countered.

Max immediately swiped his credit card ignoring Alex's refusal and the hostile glare she was giving him completely. He gave the cashier a flirty smile and she returned it. Alex scoffed before snatching her smoothie once it was done being prepared for her off the counter, turning, and stalking away. Max grinned as he placed his credit card back into his wallet, took his smoothie, and walked away from the counter.

He paused as Alex stormed up to him and stood directly in front of him. "Let's get something straight, Mr. Lord—"

"Max," he said cutting her off.

"Max," she repeated. "I don't need you buying me my smoothie. I know that this might come to you as a shock but I don't need or want your money. I am more than capable at taking care of myself."

"I appreciate that in a woman."

She nodded and looked down and tugged out a five dollar bill and tried to hand it to him. "For the smoothie," she insisted.

He shook his head. "I don't want your money, Agent Danvers."

"What do you want then?" Alex asked.

"How about you agree to join me for dinner tonight?" he supplied.

"No."

Max smiled. "That was a quick no, be careful my ego is at stake here." he said quietly. He hadn't had a woman decline dinner with him quite so emphatically. It piqued him, made him want it more.

"You'll get over it, now take my money." Alex said trying to stuff the five dollar bill into his hand and sighed when he merely took a slow sip his smoothie and shook his head no. It annoyed her that he could make drinking out of a straw look downright sinful. Short of kicking his ass and force the money onto his unconscious form (which wasn't a half bad idea) she was stuck. "Fine," she relented as she pocketed her money once more.

"You're agreeing to my terms?"

Alex narrowed her eyes on the smug look and it was going to be satisfying to wipe it off his face. "No, I'm just not paying you back. Thanks for the smoothie." she said tipping the smoothie at him, sipped from the straw, before turning and walking away.

He smiled as she continued to walk away not even sparing him a backward glance. "You Agent Danvers are quite the woman," he murmured to himself before walking unhurriedly to the exit himself.

* * *

AN: I might write more for them but they would be a series of oneshots and I would pester my friend who proofs my Person of Interest fics to proof them for this. Anyways thanks for reading this thing that was mucking through my mind.


End file.
